


Anniversaries

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio and Ignis celebrate their wedding anniversary.





	Anniversaries

Ignis pushes once more into Gladio, limbs and breaths quivering. “I love you,” he whispers.

Gladio combs sweaty ash-brown hair away from a smooth forehead and milky eyes with painstaking tenderness. “Love you, Iggy.”

One more thrust and they come apart as one.

“Gods, you’re good at this,” Gladio groans. “Ten out of ten, will marry again,” he teases. Ignis laughs in his ear.

The late afternoon sun is streaming warm light into their hotel room, and Ignis is painted with a glow that makes his alabaster skin shimmer.

Ignis is golden. And Ignis is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
